I Will Always Return
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Every person has someone in their past they can just not forget. Liliana Sato is that someone to Ryuji Suguro. What happens when Liliana see's him again? Will she run into his arms or the other way?
1. Chapter 1

A laughed escaped a young girls lips as she walked up a hill, her hair curly and red while her eyes a light green.

"Hurry up." she called to a boy at the bottom of the hill

"I'm coming." he mumbled as he walked up the hill.

"If you take any longer, you're going to miss the sunset." teased the red-haired girl. The boy couldn't help but sigh and walk up the hill faster. The boy and the red-haired girl stood on the top off the hill as the sun begin to set.

"Breath taking." the girl mumbled as she turned to face the boy who stood so close to her. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand brushed against hers.

"Yea." the boy mumbled as he turned to the red-haired girl. The girl couldn't help but blush as the boy looked at her; she raised her hand and punched the boy in the arm.

"What was that for?" the boy said as the girl smirked at him.

"Bon you brought me here, what did you want to tell me." she said as she looked into his eyes.

Now was the time Bon thought as he cleared his throat.

"Liliana-" Bon started to say but stopped when he saw Liliana giggling.

"What" he said raising a brow.

"You look so funny when you're serious." She said laughing. Bon's bow twitched in annoyance.

"Damn it Liliana I'm trying to tell you something." he said annoyed but that didn't phase Liliana for she couldn't stop giggling.

"I'm going to True Cross Academy in Tokyo I'm to become an exorcist" he said. As the words left his mouth Liliana stopped giggling and looked at him

"What?" she whispered shocked. Liliana searched his face to see he was completely serious.

"Your leaving…me." she whispered as she grabbed his hand. "Will you ever come back?" she said looking at him, Bon sighed he couldn't tell her.

"Answer me!" she said looking at him. Liliana let out a small sigh.

"Are Renzo and Konekomaru going too?" Liliana asked as Bon nodded.

"I'll be all alone." mumbled Liliana as Bon frowned.

"You have Witney." he said as Liliana shook her head.

"It won't be the same without my boys." she said as she looked into Bon's brown eyes. Bon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Liliana.

"Why don't I come with you guys." she said happily but that happily was soon replaced by angry when Bon lashed out.

"No" he said Liliana let go of Bon's hand.

"What?" Liliana said not believe the words that came out of her childhood friend's mouth.

"You're not going" Bon said making Liliana growl.

"Yea!" she said stepping closer to him.

"Yea" he said stepping closer to her.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" she said glaring at him. When Bon didn't response Liliana turned around and walked down the hill leaving him standing there.

"Liliana" Bon called out to her,

"No" Liliana said as she stopped.

"I don't ever want to hear from you again Ryuji Suguro!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lili stop being so stubborn!" he said using her nickname.

"Goodbye." Liliana whispered as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew making my hair go with it. A sigh left my lips as I tucked a piece behind my ear.

"Damn hair!" I mumbled angrily.

"Sorry I'm late." said a voice causing me to look up to see my best friend Witney. Witney had long gorgeous brown hair, with light purple eyes. She had an amazing figure and an awesome style sense. Witney also had a moon shape birthmark on her cheek which made her unique. Then there's me. Curly frizzy red hair with light green eyes, small freckles touched my cheeks. I was normal compared to her. But honestly that didn't bother me. I was proud at the way I looked. Yea I'm not tall and I don't have an amazing body but that didn't bother to me.

I couldn't help but glare at the girl who stood in front of me.

"I got you a milkshake." she said holding out a strawberry milkshake, making my eyes lit up.

"Am I forgiven?" she said smirking. I couldn't help but smile and take the milkshake from her.

"You're forgiven." I said as she took seat next to me.

"What took you so long?" I said as brought the straw to my mouth.

"Kai." was Witney said. I nodded as I took a big swig of the milkshake. I couldn't help but smile as the cold milkshake went down my throat.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her.

"He asked me out." Witney mumbled making my eyes go wide.

"What!?" I said shocked. Witney and I met Kai in junior high; he was what you would call a jackass.

"He asked you out?" I said as I almost dropped my milk shake. I watched as Witney nodded.

"What did you say?" I said as I started at her.

"I said I'll think about it." Witney mumbled as my eyes widened.

"When did you start liking Kai?" I asked taking a sip from my milkshake.

"Uh." she said as she looked at me.

"You don't understand your feelings do you?" I said as she nodded.

"Enough about me!" Witney said as she smiled at me.

"How have you been?" Witney asked as I looked away from her.

"Good." I mumbled as Witney sighed.

"Lili we know each other for years." she said as I nodded.

"We both know Ryuji isn't coming back." Witney said as I frowned.

"I know" I mumbled.

"It's time to move on." Witney said as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe he will come back." I said facing her. I know he wasn't coming back, but how I wished he would. My first crush, the first boy whom I claimed to love wasn't coming back any time soon, and Witney was right I had to move on but I somehow couldn't. With a sigh I slowly stood up from bench.

"I'm going to go visit Mister Shima." I said as I looked at Witney who nodded.

"Would you like to come?" I asked smiling. I watched as Witney nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello." I called out as Witney and I walked through the inn's front door.

"Hello" I called out once more as I walked in more.

"That's…odd." Witney commented I couldn't help but nod.

"Maybe their treating the others." I said to Witney who nodded. As we began to walk Witney's cell phone went off making us stop.

"It's Kai." Witney said as she looked at me I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked raising a bow.

"We're hanging out." Witney said making me smile.

"Go ahead, and I'll meet you there." I said as she nodded. As I walked away I heard Witney say hello to Kai. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Witney giggle. Witney deserves this, and she was right I deserve something like that. As I thought more about it, I made a turn only to dump into someone. I gasped when I realized he was carrying a plate of watermelon which was now in the air. My eyes widened in amazement as he caught it.

"I'm so sorry!" I said looking into his blue eyes. I also noticed he had two more plates, one in his other hand and the other on his head.

"It's fine." he said giving me a playful smile. I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face .

"Are you a guest?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you here before." I said raising a bow. I watched as the boy opened his mouth but was cut off by a voice that sounded so familiar.

"Lili!" the voice said again making me look over my shoulder. My eyes widened seeing a pink haired Renzo!

"Uh Renzo!" I said shocked I watched as a laugh escaped his throat

"Long time no see Lili." he said as he walked a bit closer but stopped when he locked eyes with the boy I had dumped into.

"What are you doing here?" I said but stopped, If Renzo is here then so is….

"Damn it!" I said as I turned to the boy I had dumped into

"I'm so sorry I had dumped into you." I said giving him a small bow: after I was done bowing I turned around and ran passed Renzo who called out my name. Sure I wanted _him_ back but how will I handle seeing him or better yet does he want to see me?

"Kai." Witney said as she lean against a wall.

"I told you, I don't know yet." Witney replied as she started to play with her hair

"I know." she spoke.

"But Liliana." Witney said but filched when she heard Kai shout.

"Haven't you done enough for her Witney!" Witney couldn't help but sigh.

"Kai Liliana is my best friend." Witney replied.

"What about you." Kai replied. Anger could be seen in Witney's eyes, how dare he! Liliana was her best friend. Witney opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard shouting

"Kai I'll talk to you later!" Witney said anger in voice as she closed her phone. No way was she going to leave Liliana, Witney knew if that had happened to her Liliana would be there for her every step.

Witney walked into the room where she heard the shouting only to find.

"Bon" she said shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bon" Witney said shocked seeing him

"Witney" Bon replied as he walked over to her, followed by Konekomaru and Renzo.

"What are you doing here" Witney said looking at him

"and what happen to your hair" she said

"and why is Renzo's hair pink" Witney asked. A sigh left Bon's lips as he looked at Witney

"she's here" was all Witney said. Bon's eyes widened slightly before he took a deep breath.

"Is she still" Bon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No, she's not mad at you" Witney replied.

I couldn't believe it Ryuji Suguro was here. I started to slow down why was he here? Didn't he say he will never come back? I couldn't help but sigh and stop running. So many thoughts ran through my head. I wasn't ready for this or so I told myself. My heart pounded against my chest. I leaned against the nearest wall. I looked up at the night sky as I slowly slid down the wall.

"Hey Shima." Rin asked as Shima and he ate out of their lunch boxes.

"Hmm." Shima said.

"Who was that girl?" Rin asked as Shima looked up at him,

"Who Liliana?" Shima said making Rin nod. A smirk touched Shima's face

"Liliana is Bon's girlfriend." Shima said making Rin's eyes go wide,

"Ehh!" he said as Shima laughed.

"Hard to believe huh?" Shima said as Rin nodded.

"They haven't seen each other since Bon left for Tokyo." Shima said a smile touched his lips.

I had to find Witney and get out of here before I see him. I made a turn only to stop when I saw Bon sitting on the porch.

"Shit." I mumbled as I slowly back up but stopped when I felt hands on my back. I turned around only to face Witney.

"Go on!" she whispered to me.

"I-I can't." I said lowing my eyes.

"Yes you can." she said as she stepped back.

"Go." she said.

"He's going to leave again…" I said looking at her.

"Then spend all the time you have with him." she said smiling. I couldn't help but sigh I hated it when she was right. I took a deep breath and walked out on the porch.

"Bon." I whispered as I looked down at him. At the sound of his name he looked up.

"Liliana." he said shocked.

"What happened to your hair?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"You look like a chicken." I said giggling slightly. Bon mumbled something about his mother before he faced me.

"Why are you here." I asked looking into his eyes.

"A mission…" he said making me nod. Well this was awkward I thought as I shifted nervously.

"Lili." he said as I turned to him.

"Yes." I said as I leaned in.

"Uh…you got your eye brow pieced." he said.

A small smiled creped onto my lips.

"Yea well you got your hair dyed, and got your ears pierced" I said. Without thinking I started to play with his hair, I soon noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my hand back. Bon grabbed my wrist then let out a small nervous cough.

"It's fine." he said. His grip on my wrist loosened.

"Bon." I whispered as I leaned closer

"Lili." he said as he pulled me into a huge. My head told me to push away from him, and run away but my heart told me to stay in his arms, and let him hold me.

"After this...will I ever see you again." I said as I looked into his brown eyes.

"Lili." he said as he looked into mine. The gap between us had gotten smaller as we moved closer together.

"I will always return to you." he said as our lips touched.


End file.
